


Rumours and Ramifications

by JackyJango



Series: Utopia Outstanding [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Professor, M/M, Rumors, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: A ring appears on Professor Charles Xavier's finger. The Utopian Student Body unleashes a mission to find it's source. In the meantime- chaos continues.Part of the modern day, non-powered AU where- Charles Xavier is a professor at the University of Utopia. Emma Frost and Tony Stark are his best friends. Erik Lehnsherr is an ex-SAS racer. The rest are Charles' nosy students. The consequences of that amalgamation is unpredictable and their combination is truly... Outstanding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I can't apologise enough for this fic. I am so sorry, I'm not proud of this. When I started writing this in my head, it was meant to be a quick and fun read within thousand words. But, like everything else in my life, it spiraled out of control. For two months, this fic was rotting in my documents and boring a hole in my head. I realised that I could not sleep in peace until I get it out and be done with it. So there! I've posted it and I hope I can move on. Please bear with me, I promise I won't make this mistake again. Let me just say that the story (whatever little there is of it) will uncover in the end. So you could just skip to the end as well.

**Monday**

          The last thing Alex needs on a Monday morning is a nervous Sean anywhere near him and yet, he sees the red head hopping down to where he is sitting on a bench. He is exhausted from his MMA class- which starts at 6 fucking A.M in the morning- he is low on sleep, hasn't had a bite to eat since then, he feels his bones melt like butter, his muscles prick like knives, his stomach dissolving in acid and his mind turn into jelly. Energy on short supply, he has downgraded from his default _angry mode_ to _grumpy mode_ and still, he finds it hard to tune out Sean’s shrill voice asking him, ‘Hey man, will you accompany me to the Prof’s office? I need to get these reviewed.’ He flags a sheaf of papers in his face.

'Take bozo. That's what he is for,' Alex snaps, burying his face in his hands.

'He's nowhere to be found. I searched everywhere'. His voice goes one pitch higher. 'Please man, this is really important. I need to submit this today. Just wait outside, you don't even have to come in. Please man, it just helps with somebody around- coffee is on me. I promise,' he adds when Alex stays as still as a corpse.

If Sean didn't look like Shaggy who has been confronted by a ghost and ready to run in the opposite direction with Scooby, he may have not agreed.

Plus, coffee maybe just what his body needs right now. Especially, if it's free.

*

When they reach Xavier's office, Sean ready to knock and Alex trudging behind him, the door is locked. The worn brass plate spelling out 'Charles Xavier’ in black lettering is missing. For a moment, they think that Xavier has quit the University. Before Sean starts to hyperventilate, a janitor informs them that the Professor is not in yet and that his nameplate has gone for rework. Sean looks disappointed but Alex is just glad that he didn't get the chance to analyse the complex mechanics of keeping his body perpendicular to the ground on two legs outside the Professor's office.

*

Xavier's class is the last before lunch, all through which Alex sleeps with his eyes open. After the hour passes and the students file out, Hank and Sean crowd Xavier near the exit; the trio speaking animatedly. His stomach rumbles, providing background music to their actions. Angel snorts behind him and throws a protein bar from her bag his way. Raven and Armando take the empty seats around him while Hank and Sean return after Xavier's departure.

'Didn't you have to submit that in the morning or something?' Raven asks, waving her hand towards Sean.

'Ya, but the Prof wasn't there. I was scared I'd be late. But his office was locked. So...'

'Wait! Wasn't there?' Hank questions. His expression so dismayed and his eyebrows shot up a mile from his glasses that Sean might have as well insulted his grandmother. 'What time?'

'Around eight I guess. He wasn't there man,' Sean shrugs.

'That's new,' Hank says confused, 'I have never seen Professor Xavier's office locked after 7:30, He's one of the first professors in the building.'

Leave it to Hank to know the Utopian University Faculty’s schedule better than the Utopian University's Faculty.

'You'll mail the report once Professor reviews it right?' Armando cuts in, leaving Hank to his musings.

'Ya man. Right away,' Sean answers with gusto. 'Prof says he'll finish it by evening and I'll mail it by end of day. And... If it gets selected… It should be published in the next month's issue of Utopian Science Journal- so fingers crossed.’ He intertwines the fore and middle fingers of both his hands and waves them frantically in the air, all the while grinning like a joker.

Angel chuckles. 'So what is this report about, anyway?'

'Oh, it's about how sound waves affect living things. Plants, animals and humans alike. How certain wavelengths accelerate growth and how some degrade. There is this…'

Alex tunes out Sean's excited banter to the life nurturing sound of his bar wrapper opening.

*

It's only after all their classes that they regroup with Anne Marie across the campus, near the Geology department.

'You won't believe what I am going to tell you,' she drawls out in her county accent.

Before anybody can respond, she blurts out, 'Professor Blieck got hitched,' grinning like she just won the lottery.

'Who? Bert?' Raven's face crumples like crushed paper.

'Yup, the one and only.' Marie nods.

'You're kidding me.' Angel gapes.

'Saw a band on his hand,' Marie sings, almost lyrical.

'Maybe he's just engaged or something.' Armando speculates.

'His Facebook status states otherwise.' Marie confirms.

'Hay wait! He's in today? Man... I waited like twenty minutes outside his office in the morning.' Hank sighs, inferring that fact from the gabfest.

Sean looks lost in thought, like he's here and his head is in Mars. 'Hey man, is Xavier married?' he asks to nobody in general.

'No,' replies Raven. The others shake their heads in confirmation to her, partly confused with the change in the person of focus. 'Why?'

'Coz, I swear I saw a ring on his finger today,' he continues, looking at the sky, 'And the janitor said that his nameplate has gone for rework.'

They freeze in their places, looking at each other like dumbfounded sheep, analysing the order of events and their implication. The latter descending slowly over their minds like water seeping through bedrock.

With impeccable timing, Alex’s stomach grumbles audibly, filling up the silence.

*

**Tuesday**

Hank is helping out with their assignments in one of the empty classrooms when Raven breezes in. She has barely settled down before she says in a single breath, 'Hey, know what? I was talking to Rasputin now, and he told me that his uncle told him that Prof X was a first class flirt back when they were in Oxford.' She blows out a breath, with the news finally out of her system and quickly begins on another one, 'And guess what? He would use cheesy genetics pickup lines on his subjects of interest.' She makes air quotes to emphasise her point.

'Do you think his nerdy pickup lines would have worked on Bert?' Sean asks waggling his eyebrows and smiling slyly.

'Aha Seany,' Angel chimes in, leaning in on her desk, 'I think it's the other way round. I bet Bert ran around the Prof till he said yes.'

'How do you say that?' Hank asks, suddenly sounding very interested in the topic of discussion.

'Xavier is clearly miles out of Bert’s league,' she replies.

'Oh please Angel!' Raven scoffs. 'They totally rock the same boat. They are undeniably nerds, completely immersed in academia. Hell, they even dress alike. I bet their idea of ‘fun on a Friday night’ would be playing chess- or that, their ideal date night would involve the two of them reading to each other- or that they would have angry sex because they don't see eye to eye on Humanitarian policies. I am telling you, they so belong together.'

'And what's wrong with any of that?' Hank protests, thoroughly offended.   

'Huh, only you would say that Hank,' Alex retorts, turning towards Hank. He regrets the action immediately when his neck sends a sharp jolt of pain up his skull. It's like the universe is punishing him for being mean to Hank.

Hank quickly looks away, adjusting his glasses unnecessarily, 'I mean, the Prof is not that bad. He's one of the best professors I know. He's a genius out and out. He was the youngest to be admitted into Oxford and at twenty eight, he already has three PhD to his credit.'

Alex would have assumed that Hank has an irrevocable crush on the Professor if he already didn't know that he has an irrevocable crush on Raven; the entire student body privy to the fact bar her. In rebuilding Xavier's image, Alex suspects that he's trying to build his own in Raven's eyes. So, just maybe, he can cut the guy some slack. More so for the sake of his neck.

'Hey, I agree with Hank and Angel on this,' Armando says, always the pacifier, 'I mean, I’m not so sure about this marriage debacle, but that aside, the Prof isn’t bad looking. He may be short and his hair may use some grey coverage and a stylist- or two and he may not have a flat stomach, but that just comes with a Professor's lifestyle I guess. He's fit otherwise, and he does have handsome features. Besides, his smile overrides everything else.'

'Ya, he does have a baby face- blue eyes, red lips and all.' Angel smiles.

With that though, Alex can agree, but too bad that the said eyes are lost behind thick rimmed glasses or that his physique is hid behind ill fitting slacks and fuzzy sweaters or cardigans or tweed jackets with elbow patches or tweed jackets on sweaters vests. Now, Alex is no fashion guru, but he does have eyes and does know when something looks repelling. Especially, if it is as repelling as the finger-less mittens the Prof wears during winters.

'Alright, fine!' Raven concedes. 'I may get why Bert would be into the Prof, but I'll never get why the Professor would be into Bert.'

'Maybe, Bert is Xavier's type,' Armando provides.

Angel snorts indignantly. 'Ha! If his type is a scary, weird, awkward, anti-social, hairy, six-foot giant with paws for hands and a stomach big enough to house the moon, then yes! Bert is totally Xavier's type.'

'You can't decide who you fall in love with,' Armando says with finality. The group goes silent for a minute or two, prodding at his words before Hank pitches in quietly, 'I still don't understand what's wrong with scientific pickup lines.'

Ruckus rises behind Alex. He drops his head into the pillow of his hands and gets busy playing dead to the world.

*

**Thursday**

Alex never really understood why all of them had to accompany Sean to the library, only because he had some research to do and still, there he is. At least they are in one of the secluded corners where he can stretch his legs on the bench, resting his back against the wall. His trainer had been a particular brand of douche bag that day, so he gets busy cursing the bastard in his mind. Sean and Hank are taking notes, referring to books laid out on their table. Armando and Bobby are playing a game on an iPad.

Kurt makes his way from the opposite row. 'Hey guys,' he whispers. 'Did you see the Prof’s Facebook feed?' he asks, holding up his phone for them. 'He has updated his relationship status to _Married, but_ he hasn't tagged anyone to it.'

Raven looks thoroughly disappointed in herself that she wasn't the one to make the discovery. Angel rummages through her phone and gasps when she sees it for herself.

'Is it true that he is married to Bert?' Kurt continues.

'We really don’t know for sure Kurt,' Armando reacts.

'Of course, they are!' Raven protests. 'It’s a lot to be considered coincidence.'

'The fact that it’s coincidental doesn’t make it true. There are many things that don’t add up as well.' When Raven raises her eyebrows challenging him to continue, Armando does, 'One- for example, the Prof was out only for a weekend. You can’t get married in a court on a weekend.'

'Actually, you can,' Hank says, 'There are fast-track courts that do work on Saturdays. There is one in downtown as well'.

'That still proves nothing,' Armando fights.

'I don't know man,' Bobby interjects, 'I think it could be a possibility. Remember that Neogene seminar? They did seem pretty close. Hell, the Prof even got Bert to give us a tour of the fossil collection. I mean, that fact alone must count for something because I know that Professor Monroe had been requesting him access to the place for months before that and he hadn't budged.'

It was two semesters ago when the University had conducted a three day workshop on Neogene epoch, in which Science and Earth Science students had taken part. On one of the days, the Professor had arranged for a tour of the Geology department’s fossil collection. While Xavier had been his joyous self explaining them about bones and scales rounding the various rock samples, Bert had followed him around like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do in a room full of students. How the latter came to be a Professor, Alex will never understand.

By the end of the tour, the Professor had placed a hand on Bert’s arm, thanking him for the opportunity. Even though Bert had tutted awkwardly, he had seemed more at ease than he had been all day. Now that they think of it, the Prof and Bert had been _mysteriously_ absent for the rest of the day.

Realisation dooms on the gang like heavy fog. They must have forgotten the incident as something harmless, but looking at Raven now, who looks mortified for a second time in a row, they might have been wrong.

That night Alex looks through Xavier’s Facebook page just to see what the fuss in the library was about. He’s clearly not interested in the ‘Private lives of Professors’. The Professor had started the ‘Xavier’s page for troubled youngsters’ as a means of helping those who could not reach him physically for help. It barely contained any personal information except for place of work, city and the like. And now, relationship status. He had not followed the page initially, but after seeing a picture of a bombshell blond who had tagged Xavier in one of hers, he had decided against it. He could have followed her outright, but that would border on stalking, so he had decided to see her though the occasional posts she would tag Xavier in. She definitely could not have been the Prof’s girlfriend, because one- she was light years out of his league and two- she was already engaged to some lumberjack asshole.

Alex appreciates the sentiment of the guy to help kids in need of it. Xavier had been counselling the University's students out of goodwill before the Dean had decided to put his PhD in psychology to good use and officially make him the counsellor of the student body. Alex suspects that the Professor's urge to help stems from his own frayed past. The man does look like the kind to be bullied and pushed around.

Despite all that, Xavier gives… hope, tells you that ‘there’s nothing wrong with you’ and that ‘it’s okay to be yourself’. Maybe he has that effect on Bert as well. Maybe, he sees the man past his shortcomings.

Hell, he should know all of it by personal experience himself. How battered he was, sitting in the Professor’s office with bloodied knuckles and a broken lip after beating the shit out of St. John. Xavier had tended to his wounds and had smiled at him. ‘You remind me of someone’, he had said. ‘You have a lot of anger in you Alex, if you don’t control it, it is going to consume you. Find a way to channel it’, he had said and given him pamphlets and brochures of various programmes and physical trainings to help with the same.

But Alex had foregone all that because he didn't want to agree with the man one hundred percent. So he had scoured online for something of the sort in his vicinity; finally, opting for a mixed martial arts program, coached by an ex-military-something guy.

Maybe the Professor was right all along, considering how even after two months of starting with his training, he does not have it in him to make it to bed alive on most days, let alone punch someone in the face.

*

**Monday**

It’s Betsy who comes running to them at lunch. 'Hey guys! Guess what I saw today?' she asks, looking so smug that she might have the answers to life itself.

'The Prof has got a hickey'. She smirks, hooking up an eyebrow.

'No way.' Raven’s eyes go as wide as saucers.

Angels gasps, Armando gawks, Sean chuckles, Hank blushes as though he gave it himself and Alex... well, Alex is too tired to care.  

'Yes way!' Betsy settles between them. 'I mean, you can’t see it at first, but I was sitting right in front of him in his office. He had to stretch sideways for a form and his collar was pulled back an inch. And there it was! I could see only half of it though- purple and red on his pale skin. There were even teeth marks.' she scrunches her face on the last bit.

Everybody goes quiet for a small eternity. Surprise, confusion, disgust, curiosity, colouring their faces, imagining Betsy’s discovery in vivid detail.

'I have never seen Bert’s teeth,' Angel speaks at last.

'Or smile,' even Hank supplies.

'Ya, good luck finding it in his bush of a beard.' Raven snorts.

'It’s like steel wool, sticking out in all directions,' Betsy pipes out.

'I wonder what he does if he’s got food stuck in it,' Sean muses.

And with that, Alex loses his appetite. That night, he dreams of mice and steel traps and wakes up way before his alarm goes off.

*

Dr. Charles Xavier, the student body counsellor is known by the entire Utopian student body population. They had begun to address him as ‘Professor Xavier’, which had reduced to ‘Prof X’ and now just, ‘Prof’. Alex doesn’t remember how Professor Blieck became Bert to them. It has something to do with Anne Marie he thinks.

Between Raven, Anne and Betsy, who are the founding members of the ‘Utopian University’s Gossip Mafia’, he wouldn’t be surprised if the astronauts at the International Space Station knew about Xavier’s supposed nuptials to Bert.

*

**Wednesday**

'Guys, you have to listen to this.' Warren pants as he approaches the gang where they are roasting Sean by the parking lot. 'Remember the Physics department had a seminar on ‘Nuclear energy containment and transformation’ by Dr. Shaw?' Hank nods vigorously and a few others join him. 'Well, I was going to fetch Shaw from the break room to summon him to the stage and I heard him talking to Xavier.' when all of them abandon their task of haunting Sean to face him, he takes it as his cue and barrels on, 'Shaw asked the Prof,

> ‘So Charles, is it true what I hear from Moira about the legendary Xavier-Frost Christmas celebrations?’
> 
> Xavier laughed as he made himself a cup of tea, ‘It was true I guess. We have mellowed it down since the last few years. Especially after the eldest Frost moved to England. It works out fine since my husband is not a huge fan of the festivities.’
> 
> ‘Ah! Not a one for glitz and glamour then? What a shame!’ Shaw teased.
> 
> At that, Prof laughed harder and replied, ‘Yes well, that and he’s Jewish. So now, we celebrate a low-key amalgamation of Christmas and Hanukkah.’

He even invited Shaw to join them for Christmas this year.'

Kitty is the first to break the silence, a smug smile encasing her face. 'Let me make a wild guess as to who else is Jewish,' she says mockingly, 'Dr. Bartholomew Blieck.'

*

**Friday**

They are walking to the cafeteria for lunch when Illyana tags along. 'Hey guys, have you had Prof X’s class today?' she questions, adjusting her bag.

'Nope. We have it after lunch. Why?' Raven asks.

'He was walking funny today.' When ten eyebrows go up in unison, she moves on to clarify, 'I mean, you can't recognise it at first, but I was sitting closer to him today and I couldn't help but notice that he was limping a little at times.' She winks for the last part, the inference clear in her voice. The ten eyebrows rise higher than before.

Come Xavier’s class- apart from Alex, who feels like he could fall off his chair- the others are disturbingly attentive, opposed to their usual post-lunch sluggish selves, observing Xavier with hawk eyes. And yes! Xavier _is_ walking slower than usual and limping now and then. Of course, one would miss it if they were not to pay attention.  But never let it be said that they did not pay attention when it mattered.

Sure, at the end of the day, none of them mention it because, one- it _is_ treading on their Professor’s personal life and two-it _is_ ghastly to even think of the two of them in the act.

Armando takes the ownership of diverting the topic and asks Alex, 'Hey, what’s the matter man? You look like a mutilated corpse.'

'Urgh,' Alex growls. 'My bastard of a trainer pulled me into the ring even after he knew that I had got beaten out earlier. Just because the man has the stamina of a horse, doesn’t mean all of us do.'

'Speaking of stamina', Angel starts slowly, clearly unable to refrain from the topic, 'Who knew that our Bert had it in him to give the Prof a limp, huh?' She smirks.

Raven grimaces. 'I wonder if it is even possible with his boulder of a stomach in the way.'

'Raven.' Sean deadpans, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'You never know which snake is hiding under which boulder.'

Their faces contort in horror and Sean laughs for ten minutes straight.

That night Alex dreams of snakes emerging from underneath boulders and slipping into cracks in the desert sand. He wakes up in the middle of the night to Sean’s laugh ringing in his ears. He doesn't sleep after that. He’s not sure if he wants to kill Sean or himself.

*

**Friday**

'Well done man.' Armando pats Sean on the back. They are celebrating Sean’s success in the bar across campus called ‘Darwin’, frequented by students and faculty alike.

'What did he do now Armando? Finally learn to fly?' Jubilee chimes in from behind them.

'No, better! His report, ‘Sound of Life’ has been selected to be published in the next month’s issue of the science Journal,' Hank says with a proud smile on his face.

'Congratulations Seany boy,' Jubilee sings, equally pleased.

'Thanks Lee, it was not completely me though, Hank has put in equal hours, and the Prof was there to guide me all along,' Sean responds.

At that, Jubilee swallows her drink forcefully, placed the glass on the table and says impatiently, 'Speaking of, I was here waiting for Rasputin and the others earlier. Xavier was here with Professor Monroe and McTaggert as well. I could overhear most of their conversation because they were at the table behind me, but then the Prof said something about ‘Husband’ and you know...' she trails off, raising her hands in the air, like it is an excuse enough for eavesdropping. The others at the table lean in towards her, drinks forgotten, as she continues, 'Anyway, I don’t know what the previous part was but I only heard the Prof saying,

> ‘My husband wears plaid and has a beard and I like it Moira. I don’t know what you are on about.’
> 
> McTaggert said, ‘You will like your husband no matter what. Don’t pile that logic on the rest of us.’
> 
> Prof protested, ‘I like him because he _is_ likable.’
> 
> ‘Likable meaning a scary weirdo?’ McTaggert snarled.
> 
> Xavier didn’t respond to McTaggert but turned to Professor Munroe and stated coolly, ‘Ororo, please do not believe in what she says. My husband is absolutely lovely. You will believe me when you meet him.’
> 
> Then to McTaggert he said, ‘He makes me tea when I'm tired and he carries me to bed if I fall asleep on the couch. He’s a giant softie with a gruff exterior when you get to know him.’

At that, Miss Monroe cooed and McTaggert grumbled something I couldn’t hear.'

'Ha! I was right! They so belong together!' Raven shouts, the sense of accomplishment dripping from her voice.

'To that and the Sound of Life.' Angel raises a toast.

'Aye Aye!' They all chime in and clink their glasses in the air.

When they are ready to head out, they find Alex sleeping on a corner couch. Armando and Hank look at each other and huff out a breath.

*

**Friday**

Thankfully, the entirety of the week following passes peacefully. They are heading out for lunch when Anne Marie joins them.

'Look who finally decided to join us for lunch,' Raven chides.

'Got some time to kill girl. I’m free for the rest of the day. Want to do something fun after you guys are done?' Marie asks.

'Wait, don’t you have Professor Blieck’s class after lunch?' Hank questions.  

'Nah, he cancelled on us last minute, he-'

whatever Marie was going to say next, gets cut off by Kitty, who comes running to them and says between breaths, 'Prof X is leaving. Said… his husband would pick him.'

He should have known it. Alex should have known that the week long peace was too good to be true.

'Do you know where?' Raven asks at the same time as Marie, 'Where is he now?'

Kitty replies taking a deep breath, 'Heard him near the library. He was telling Professor Grey that he would be leaving for the day and that his husband would pick him. Don’t know where he is now.'

'Did he have his bag on him?' Hank asks and when Kitty shakes her head in negation, he continues, 'Then he would have gone to his office to collect his things. We could still catch him if we went there now.'

When they reach the Professor’s office, peeking out of the adjacent wall and praying that he doesn't spot them, Xavier is locking the door, his messenger bag hanging by his hip, phone wedged between his ear and shoulder.

'Of course, I want to be there love. I wouldn't miss it for the world,' he says with a wide smile and once he has pocketed his keys, 'I’m leaving from my office now. I’ll meet you at the back gate darling, bye.'

They wait for the Professor to disappear around the corner with bated breaths and spring into action soon after.

'I know a shorter route to the back gate through the basement. There's a security outpost which overlooks the gate with one-way mirrors. Come on,' Bobby calls before he starts a sprint.

Raven fishes out her phone, calls Betsy and barks out, 'Mission ‘Code X’ a go. Back gate outpost.'

'Mission? Really? And you have a name for it? ' Hank asks perplexed, where he has lagged behind to accompany Raven.

'Hank,' Raven supplies, stopping in her tracks, 'anything worth finding is a mission and any mission- big or small, must have a name. Though this baby is solved and sealed, there is nothing more satisfying than seeing the proof of that in flesh.'

Maybe this could work out. Maybe, if they see Bert and the Professor together, they would satisfy their curiosity and let the matter be. He wants to be done with this, so that he can eat and sleep in peace. _Maybe._ So he trudges in the direction Raven and Hank had disappeared.

*

Angel is the first to reach the out post. When she enters, there are already others sticking their faces into glass at odd angles and levels for a front seat view. She bags one for herself, towards an abandoned corner.

Either this must be some kind of mistake or a well executed prank, because, there is nobody near the gate. It's only after the rest reach and arrange themselves so that everybody is privy to the proceedings, that a black motorbike cruises towards the gate and stops in front of it. Its owner is tall; jeans and leather jacket covering a well built frame. Though his face is covered in helmet, they don't need to see it to know that it's not Bert. As if on cue, they spot the Professor walking from the other end. By the time they turn towards him, the biker has removed his helmet to reveal a face that is hot as _fuck_. This is turning out to be less and less a mistake by the minute, but if it's some of kind of prank, Angel is glad that she was a part of it, if only to see hotness on wheels. She is distracted by Alex, who, behind her is shaking his head and chanting a string of 'no’s; more likely to himself. She lets him be, in favour of the scene in front of her.

The Professor breaks to a jog as he nears the gate, grinning like a fool. The hottie replies with a similar grin, only- with more teeth, scarier and shark like. When he finally reaches, the hottie presses a chaste kiss to his lips, passes another jacket and helmet from a bag. They exchange a few words but they can’t hear it.

Alex’s chanting behind her has now progressed to, 'no… not my trainer… no.’

Xavier hops on the pillion seat, loops his arms around the hottie’s shoulders and the duo ride off out of sight.

The silence in the booth is palpable, the only sign that it is occupied present in twenty one inhales and exhales. The surrounding air humid and recycled.

It’s Armando’s voice which breaks it. 'Is shark-face your trainer?' he asks Alex pointing to the gate. The appalled look on the latter’s face confirms it.

'He is a hot daddy-o. I’ll give you that.' Angel smirks.

Alex is staring at the gate when he spits vehemently into the space between them, 'Charles Xavier is married to Erik Lehnsherr,' and after a beat, 'Fuck.'

*

**Monday**

A bleary eyed Sean tell a sleepy Hank as they walk towards their class, 'Hey man, the nameplate on the Prof’s office door is back. It’s the same as before I guess. Only now, it says, ‘Charles Xavier Lehnsherr’. Man… can’t believe they took a month to spell that.'

-

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you've read it. Great! When I started out, I hadn't based Bartholomew Blieck on anybody. It was something out of my head. But then I realised that there is a Bert from Geology in The Big Bang Theory, so I mashed them into one. I am sorry if I have offended anyone. It was not intentional. God! this fic has reduced me to a mess. Like it or not, do let me know either way.
> 
> Also [jackyjango](http://jackyjango.tumblr.com)on Tumblr!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Heard a Rumor (the Miss Jones Syndrome Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048447) by [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/iberiandoctor)




End file.
